steamlandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Caledon Library
Founded by Mr JJ Drinkwater, Caledon Librarian, and supported by a staff of dedicated volunteers, the Caledon Library maintains a collection of books and research materials for the use of Caledon residents and other interested parties. The library also hosts exhibits, readings, book discussions, lectures, and the occasional donnybrook. The collecting policies of the Caledon Library have two main foci: the 19th century and Caledon's defining literary genres, Steampunk and Alternate History. Within these areas, the staff collects, first of all, primary source material: 19th-century novels, nonfiction works, and periodicals, along with materials from earlier eras considered important in the 19th century; and of course defining works in Steampunk and its parent genres. Second, they collect research materials concerning the world of the 19th century and its imagination, and secondary materials useful for studying Caledon's important genres. The Library is a branch of the Alexandrian Free Library, and is supported by the House of Wu, the Library Militant, and the Residents of Caledon via the Caledon Library Benefactors The Doings of the Caledon Library may be found recorded on the Library Militant site, at http://www.thelibrarymilitant.net/blog/ Radio Riel regularly broadcasts the programme From the Library to the aether: http://radioriel.blogspot.com/ The main branch is the Whitehorn Memorial Library in Victoria City, with other branches scattered about the land. The original library building, in Tamrannoch, was destroyed by an unfortunate fire, but luckily the contents had already been removed to the recently constructed Whitehorn Memorial Library. Library Staff * Mr JJ Drinkwater, founder * Miss Scandaroon Beck, director general * Miss Mica Braun, librarian * Miss Alice Burgess, librarian * Dame Kghia Gherardi, library technologist, Assistant Director for Operations, & Poetry Collection Curator * Miss June Wozniak, curator Natural Sciences Collection * Miss Siri Woodget, librarian * Sir ZenMondo Wormser, code poet & curator Steampunk Collection * Mr Aberdon Enigma, bookbinder & maker of gizmos * Miss Serafina Puchkina, bibliographist & press corps * Miss Scotti Lyle press corps = Former Library Staff = * Miss Honey42 Merlin, operations manager (retired) * Mr Turing Weyland, librarian (retired & much mourned) * Miss Honoria Paine, librarian (retired) * Mr Pipsqueak Fiddlesticks, curator (retired) * Mr Mab Merlin, curator (retired) * Miss Alanna Hera, curator (retired) * Miss Cordelia Moy, assistant director (retired) * Miss Teofila Matova, librarian (retired) Library Volunteers, Notable Contributors and Supporters * Duchess CoyoteAngel Dimsum, benefactress * Duchess Gabrielle Riel, radio impresario and benefactress * Mr Elrik Merlin, radio personality * Dame Provost Weatherwax, who collects monetary donations to the Library System * Mr Rudolfo Woodget, patron of H. G. Wells Memorial Branch Library & Caledon Welcome Centre * Miss Betty Doyle exhibit curator * Miss Kaye Robbiani, curator Gardening Collection * Miss Eleanor Anderton *Miss Alexx McLaglen * Miss Autopilotpatty Poppy exhibit curator * Miss Edwina Heron * Mr Jameson Despres exhibit curator * Miss Jenyca Jewell * Mr KrisShanks Tadanori exhibit curator * Miss Liraz Graves * Miss Lydia Bracken exhibit curator * Mr Ranulph Graves * Mr Roy Smashcan * and many others Extraordinary service to the library is recognised by the award of the Order of the Library Militant. Mr Drinkwater's diary of library activities may be read here: http://www.thelibrarymilitant.net/blog/ Caledon Library Branches * Whitehorn Memorial Library, Caledon Victoria City * The Reading Room, Caledon Victoria City * Steampunk Dirigible, [Victoria City * Marie Curie Branch Library, Caledon Mayfair * Mayfair Library Reading Park, Caledon Mayfair * H.G. Wells Memorial Branch Library, Caledon Wellsian * Vannevar Bush Reading Garden, Old Caledon * Tinyville Branch Library, Caledon Tanglewood * Caledon Oxbridge branch Caledon Library Kiosks Affectionately known as "Library on a Stick", the kiosks are a 2008 development intended to make library collections accessible in a wide variety of locations beyond traditional branches. A prototype was displayed at the Second Life literary festival in early February, and the first two permanent installations are in the Caledon embassy to Adam ondi Ahman (on Deseret sim) and the Adam ondi Ahman embassy to Caledon (on Regency). Category:Virtual WorldsCategory:Second LifeCategory:Independent State of CaledonCategory:PlacesCategory:CultureCategory:Publications